DictatorAntics
DictatorAntics '''(Also known as DA) is a Dutch Unterganger who creates parodies including Downfall Parodies, a series called Gaddafi's papers of doom and Stalin Parodies . His styles are modified traditional and FX-parodies . About He previously had a YouTube channel called 20eurocent with four parodies. After creating his present account he transferred the four parodies to the new account. At first he decided to make one parody every single day, but on July the 14th he made a video called Hitler informs the viewers, 'explaining that from then on he will make a parody whenever he wants to. In the video Hitler was happy because he thought that, that meant the amount of parodies would decreace, then Krebs tells him it could also mean that he'll upload more than one parody on a day. Then Hitler started ranting like always. History and influences DictatorAntics can't really remember when he for the first time saw a Downfall parody although he does remember that the first parody he watched was Hitler gets banned from Xbox Live from MOTURK49. Somewhere in 2010 he discovered Hitler Rants Parodies. He was inspired by him and this is where he decided that he also wanted to become an Unterganger, and later that year he made his first four parodies on his old channel. He didn't really liked his first four parodies because back then he made a lot of spelling mistakes in the videos and the videos are uploaded in bad quality. Style(s) The style of DictatorAntics are modified traditional and FX-parodies. The first parodies on his channel already included scenes from other movies such as Iron Sky and The Great Dictator. Later, in the 3th week of August he started making his first FX-parodies. DictatorAntics likes making parodies with special effects in it and started hiding a llama head in all of his videos. More information about his FX-parodies can be found at the heading improvement, below. Improvement After becoming a member of the Downfall Parodies Forum on 22 August 2012, his amount of subscribers rapidly increased going from 39 to 52 within a few days. Then on August 24 he downloaded TheSilverUniverse's Green Screen Pack 2.0. With it, DictatorAntics then made his first FX-parody,Hitler in Amsterdam, using a shader pack in Windows Movie Maker 6.0. After some mishap with WMM as he was making his second FX parody, he decided to buy Sony Vegas Pro 11. His first parody made in Vegas Pro, Hitler in Moscow, was uploaded on 25 August. Later that day he made his 50th special video, President Adolf Hitler, a video in which Hitler is the president of the United States. The video became pretty popular and in less then a day he got 11 new subscribers and he went from 57 subscribers to 68. Headpasting The first parody of DictatorAntics that involved headpasting was Hitler in France '. It was a small object experiment in which he experimented a bit how headpasting worked. It took DictatorAntics almost a month to become reasonably well in headpasting. In his video Hitler's Surprise he practiced his headpasting a bit and if you compare the parody with his headpasting in other parodies you can see a big improvement in his headpasting skills. He occasionally uploads parodies that are purely meant to practice his headpasting skills like Anger Management Trailer - (Adolf Hitler Returns) for example. Notable parodies The first notable parody of DictatorAntics is Fegelein's best antic so far . It was one of his first parodies and it quickly got 300 views and has currently 500 views. (Which is pretty good for an Unterganger that just started.) It also received a lot of positive feedback from Youtubers. "That was one of the best Downfall parodies I've ever seen." from iTzKyle026. "I approve of this parody. Very funny. Subbed." from AtomicAntics. Thanks to the positive feedback it also got DictatorAntics his first few subscribers. Another notable parody is President Adolf Hitler . This parody was the third FX parody of DictatorAntics and has over a thousand views. In one day the parody got DictatorAntics 11 new subscribers! It also won the '''MasterStudios' Parody of the Month - August. The most viewed parody of DictatorAntics is Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident. On 18 September 2012 the parody suddenly got 2000 new views in one day, and the views kept rising and rising! The reason for suddenly getting a lot more views was caused by the Gangnam Style parody uploaded by yuanjin8899. Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident currently has over 15.000 views. More information about the sudden increase of views can be found here. Gaddafi's papers of doom After making 15 Downfall parodies a friend of DictatorAntics said to him: "Hey, you said that you named yourself DictatorAntics because you were going to make a lot of parodies of other dictators, why do you only have made Hitler parodies so far?" And that's when he decided that he had to come up with something else beside Downfall parodies. Then he thought: "Hey, Hitler Rants Parodies has a series of videos called Hitler's pencil of doom , I'm going to make my own series but then with another dictator." He very soon found a video of Gaddafi throwing papers at a U.N. speech and that's how he came up with Gaddafi's papers of doom, and on 17 July, 2012 5:59 p.m. he uploaded his first Gaddafi parody. Poll Awards notoriousrob01's Downfall Parody Awards : July 2012: *Unterganger of the Month - July *Gaddafi Rants Awards: Gaddafi's papers of doom 1 & 2 *Hitler is informed awards: Hitler and Iron Sky August 2012: *Hitler is informed awards: Pope Adolfos Hitlerus XVI '''September 2012: *Best series awards: '''Hitler's Porn Movie - Episode 1 *Hitler plans awards: Justin Bieber throws up on Hitler *Hitler is informed awards: Hitler has a cold *Gangnam Style awards: Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident ' MasterStudios' Parody of the Month : August 2012: *'President Adolf Hitler A link to these parodies can be found at the heading,' external links' Did You Know? Did you know: *that when DictatorAntics created his account he wanted to make a creative and original name and after long thinking he named himself DictatorAntics but shortly after the creation of his account he found the channel of AtomicAntics and then DictatorAntics was like: FUUUUUUUUUU-? *that DictatorAntics made his first Stalin Parody on the 22th of August? *that the cartoon Hitler that you can see on his YouTube background is from the Walt Disney cartoon: "Der Fuehrer's Face"? *that the cartoon Göring that you can see on his YouTube background is from the Walt Disney cartoon: "Education for Death"? *that Downfall is one of DictatorAntics favourite films? *that DictatorAntics also has a Facebook page? *that the most popular parody of DictatorAntics, "Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident" is blocked in Germany? *that his name on Minecraft is Fegelein1906? *that in three parodies of DictatorAntics, Hitler mentioned that he's a Brad Pitt fan? *that if you don't count blimey as a cuss word, Queen Adolf Hitlerbeth III is the only parody without swearing/cursing? External links DictatorAntics' YouTube Channel DictatorAntics' Downfall Parody Forum account DictatorAntics' Facebook Page Award winning parodies: Hitler and Iron Sky Gaddafi's papers of doom Pope Adolfos Hitlerus XVI President Adolf Hitler Hitler's Porn Movie - Episode 1 Justin Bieber throws up on Hitler Hitler has a cold Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident Gallery Nazi london.jpg|Queen Adolf Hitlerbeth III Himmler antic order.png|Himmler in the 18th century, wearing the golden necklace of the antic order. llama-face.gif|A llama that was hidden in numerous parodies of DictatorAntics. DA.jpg|DictatorAntics previous avatar. Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers